onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Sernus
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} |devil fruit= }} Moragn Sernus is an infamous mercenary and wanderer, having achieved a reputation for his work, his strict policy of non-alignment, and his emotionless persona. His neutrality, and the fact he has no insignia to his name, has earned him the title, Flag-Less One. Sernus' name in the underworld is Scream. The eater of the Shindo Shindo no Mi, Sernus is a Sound Man. He was one of the secondary antagonists of the Dark Syndicate Saga. Appearance Sernus is tall and slender, with small, but distinct muscles, and a shaved head. He has large deep set, blue eyes, with pale skin. People have described Sernus' eyes as cold, and bleak, with barely even a hint of life beneath them. Its said that if you look into his eyes, you never forget them. Sernus generally dresses in a black and red trenchcoat, with a hood that he normally keeps up, and covers his mouth and throat with a piece of cloth. On his throat, are three vertical scars, the result of an accident which severed Sernus's vocal chords, rendering him mute. When he was 26, Sernus had close-cropped red hair, and wore a leather jacket instead of his trenchcoat. He also wore a pair of headphones around his neck, and wore cowboy-style boots. At the age 23, while attending Gold Roger's execution, Sernus had short, spiky hair, and wore a T-Shirt that said "Applaud". Personality As a child, Sernus was enthusiastic, and adventurous, always looking for trouble, and eager to learn. He was very close with his family, and looked up to both his mother (a former Marine) and his father (a former pirate). However, through rigorous and deliberate training, he has become devoid of emotion. Never smiling, Sernus believes that emotions are weaknesses, and that they get in the way of one's objective. He had no patience for those he considered arrogant, and is quick to act against those people. Sernus considers himself a realist, and only does things if he considers it practical. Going above and beyond simply being amoral, he rejects the concept of morality completely. To him, its another illusion, and that in the world, there is no right or wrong, only people, and their actions. Sernus also rejects fate, believing nothing is predetermined, and the future is constantly changing. As a result of this, Sernus does not care in the least about who he harms in his actions as a mercenary; to him, it's all just business. Despite being a mercenary who works for whoever pays him best, Sernus is a nihilist, believing that value is subjective. He only uses his money to get his basic necessities, such as food, board, and transportation. Compared to other mercenaries, Sernus does not charge particularly high, though he's not one to refuse a high offer if presented with one. For him, pirates, marines, and everyone else are all the same: sources of income. As a result of this, Sernus is completely neutral. He has no allegiances to anyone, and has no intention of gaining any. To him, all loyalty is based on lies, and that when the chips are down, a crew will betray its captain, no matter who they are. Cruelty and apathy aside, Sernus is not a particularly confrontational person. He avoids violence as he can, and prefers to knock his opponent's out instantly using his Sleep tactic. Though, if Sernus thinks it necessary, he will never hold back, no matter the level of his opponent. Relationships World Government Sernus has had dealings with the World Government in the past, and has regularly carried jobs against them. Likewise, the Government has hired him the past for their own ends. However, since Sernus has done jobs for pirates as well, he's reputation amongst the Marines is not particularly good. Several times, the Marines have tried to get a bounty given to Sernus, though Sernus' services to the Government have caused them to veto any attempt at that. According to Sernus, he was under a floating contract with the World Nobles, where he would kill the Straw Hats for them. They offered him 500,000,000 beri for each head he brought back, with 800,00,000 if he brought back Luffy's head. Pirates Boa Hancock While Sernus and Boa Hancock's interaction in the past was brief, it lead to a deep rooted, incredibly intense antagonism on Hancock's part. Sernus was the one who captured Hancock and her sisters, and delivered her to the slavers. The Gorgon Sisters never forgot Sernus, and what he did to them, and his eyes were permanently seared into their memory. To Sernus however, this was just another job he was hired to do, as no slave kidnappers were brave enough to go to the Calm Belt. That said, after Sernus had finished collecting his payment, as he was leaving, he briefly made eye contact with the girls. For a brief instant, Sernus felt a jolt of regret for what he had done, and contemplated doing something about it. Sadly, before he could, his emotions were again surpressed. Straw Hat Pirates Sernus' first encounter with the Straw Hats was not a good one. While at the time, Sernus was under the employ of Gusano, he was also under a contract from the World Nobles to kill as many Straw Hats as possible, getting 500,00,000 Beri for each head he brought back. His Haki Repulsion made fighting him a great challenge for the group, and Sernus eventually left on his own terms, deciding that killing them now would be deterimental to his greater goals, planning on killing them later. To Sernus, the Straw Hats are pathetic. He views them, Luffy in particular, as naive, arrogant fools, who are ruled by their emotions. In line with Sernus' beliefs, he is certain that push came to shove, Luffy's crew would betray him. Dark Syndicate Sernus' most reliable clients are the crime lords of the Dark Syndicate, particularly Zero, who paid him a yearly salary of 400,000,000 beri for three years while Sernus did jobs for him. He has also done work for Gusano of Crimson Claw, Isaac Wonder of Wonderland, and Iset Corona of Silver Sun. Powers and Abilities Sernus is very intelligent, and is a quick thinker, able to discern details about a battle realtively quickly. When in combat, he doesn't fight back until he feel's he has analyzed his opponent enough to gain a proper advantage, and then he strikes. Sernus possesses some level of physiological manipulation abilities. By mimicking another person's voice, he is able to catch them offguard, and can mentally torment them. Physical Abilities Aside from his Devil Fruit, Sernus is an ample fighter. He has limited contortion capabilities, and is able to bend his body in fashiosn that other people would be otherwise unable to do. Sernus has an immense tolerance to pain, a direct slash not in anyway eliciting a reaction from him. Haki Repulsion Sernus is one of the few people who has achieved Haki Repulsion, granting him a level of immunity from Haki, and preventing Haki infused attacks from hitting his sound form. Having achieved Repulsion when he fully suppressed his emotions, his ability to due such things relies on his ability to keep his emotions suppressed. By keeping his emotions suppressed, and diverting his entire being towards his singular goal (generally his contract), Sernus' will becomes so solid, that it can't be overpowered. Though Repulsion gives him immunity to Haki, in order to achieve it, Sernus had to sacrifice his ability to use Haki as well. He cannot use any form of Haki in anyway. Also, in order to consistently use Repulsion, Sernus must keep his emotions suppressed, and if he loses control at any point, he loses Repulsion, and can be affected by Haki. Devil Fruit The Shindo Shindo no Mi (Vibe Vibe Fruit) is a Logia aspect fruit that gives the user the power to turn into, and control sound. Strengths and Weaknesses The most promiment strength is simply the users ability to produce and take on the form of sound. Sernus is able to attack in his opponents with sound waves, as well as to manipulate the sound surrounding him. This Devil Fruit also gives Sernus an incredible sense of hearing, to such an extent that he can hear his opponent's movements, and can predict their attacks accurately. Sernus is able to move at the speed of sound (creating a sonic boom whenever he does), and can phase through solid items by turning into sound. Using this ability, Sernus can travel great distances by traveling along sound waves. While attacks of Haki stil affect him, Sernus is able to avoid some of the attacks, by keeping his vibrating at such a frequency that physical attacks are less effectie than they would normally be. One of the more promiment weaknesses of the Devil Fruit, is that Sernus can't move through objects that are soundproof. Also, since Sernus' attacks rely on vibrations, things that vibrate at a higher frequency are able to resist his attacks. He also can only travel as far as sound can travel, and thus cannot use his Devil Fruit to travel great distances. Another notable weakness of the Shindo Shino no Mi, is that the longer range the attacks, the weaker they are, as the vibrations disperse. He is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, and for obvious reasons, can't phase through water. Usage Outside of combat, Sernus uses his powers to propel his boat in the water. He does this by putting his feet at the base of the stern, and vibrating them, which causes a series of flaps at the end to wave, pushing the boat foward. During this, Sernus has complete control over how he utilizes it, and can go at almost, but not entirely, sonic speeds. Despite being mute, this fruit also allows him to speak, as he simply creates the sound with his powers, and can alter the pitch as he sees fit. This gives Sernus the uncanny ability to mimic another's voice, if he's had enough time to study it. While in battle, Sernus often uses his power to create shockwaves. Using sound, Sernus can create powerful blasts, that can break through solid rock, and can put dents in metal. He can jump around a battleflied, using a combination of short ranged attacks, and long ranged attacks. He also is able to travel through solid matter by turning into sound waves, and simply vibrating through them. The worst place to fight Sernus is in a cave, or in a building, which gives Sernus plenty of space to vibrate off, which amplifies the powers of his attacks; the best place to fight him is in an open area, where there is nothing for him to vibrate off of. Though Sernus is capable of fighting as well as anyone else, his Devil Fruit gives him the ability to knock people out, by exposing them to very high levels of sound. This technique can render his opponent incapciated relatively quickly, and can temporarily (or permanently depending on what sound they are exposed to) strip them of their hearing. *'Sleep': Sernus transports himself right in front of his enemies, and holds his hands beside their ears. He then vibrates his hands, creating an incredibly high sound that can knock a person unconcious. *'Snapper': A short range attack, where Sernus merely holds up two fingers, and snaps in the direction of his foe, creating a sonic blast. The attack has an effective range of roughly two hundred yards, before it dissipates. *'Sonic Boom': Sernus shoots a wave of sound at his opponent that makes continous sonic booms, until it makes contact with something, causing a massive blast of sound, and creating a sizable explosion. *'Sonic Trungeon': Though Sernus doesn't usually use melee, he does have this technique, where he creates a trungeon made out of pure sound. Anyone who gets hit with the trungeon gets hit with a blast of sound, that doesn't cut them, so much as it impacts them. *'Final Curtain': A last resort technique, where Sernus compresses a massive amount of sound within a single orb, and then releases it. While the attack is damaging enough as it is, if it is released in an enclosed space, it can be fatal. Equipment Wave Instead of a ship, Sernus uses a small boat not much larger than a fishing boat he simply called the Wave. It is powered by Sernus Devil Fruit power, where he vibrates his body, and thus the boat, pushing the boat forward. The faster Sernus vibrates himself, the faster the Wave goes. He steers it using a rudder that he guides using his feet. The Wave does not have any weapons per se. Instead, it has a series of speakers that are constantly blaring some kind of sound, from music, to ambience. By manipulating the sound, Sernus can use them as weapons. History Morgan Sernus was born on an unknown island in the southern reaches of the Grand Line. His father was a former pirate, and his mother a former marine. Sernus grew up in a loving household, but he was envious of his parent's adventures, and wanted to go on some of his own. When Sernus was ten years old, a band of pirates attacked Sernus' home island, killing Sernus' father, who turned out to be a former member. The next year, the Marines arrived on the island, and killed his mother, for collaborating with a pirate. Sernus was left orphaned, and shocked at what he had seen. He wondered why the organization his parents were both members would abandon, and kill them. Sernus then decided to never cry again, and he wanted to get rid of his emotions. At the age of 13, he set out on his own, stealing a small fishing boat. When he was 18, Sernus ate his Devil Fruit, attaing its power. Not long after, Sernus finally "liberated himself" from his emotions, becoming the cold, ruthless person he is now. He attended Gold Roger's execution when he was 23. When Sernus was 26, he was hired by the Saboady Slave Ring to capture some Kuja. Accepting the contact, Sernus went out to the Calm Belt to go looking. He came across the Kuja ship, and saw three girls by the railing, otherwise unattended to. These three girls were Boa Hancock, and her sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold. Sernus quickly aprehended them using his "Sleep" attack, before bringing them back the auction house, where he was paid for his service. As the mercenary left, he briefly paused, making eye contact with the girls, briefly stirring feeligns of guilt and regret in him. But before he could potentially act on them, Sernus surpressed them, and moved on. Crimson Claw Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps After his defeat, Sernus managed to escape from the wreckage of the automaton fleet. He later made a deal with the Marines, being paid to show them where the remaining crime lords were. After most of them were captured, Sernus left with his funds on the Wave. Trivia *Though sound has no color, as it has no mass and light cannot refract off it, when using his power, Sernus attacks and sound form resemble gold and crimson ripples or waves. Category:Mercenary Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User Category:Male